Prompted Shorts
by Tseli
Summary: Short little stories prompted by words I hear or read somewhere....Junjou Romantica related, of course. These are all generally silly....not much seriousness, if any! Haha!
1. Straight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica! Just sayin'.**

**Anyway, this is the first thing I've written that I've had the courage to post...so don't hate me, 'kay? It's not very good (since i wrote it in like five minutes). I heard the word "straight" and this all just kind of popped into my head...*hesitant laugh* So...here goes! **

**Prompt: Straight**

_I wonder what Usagi-san is doing…_

_Hopefully he's getting his work done…_

_Did he remember to eat lunch? _

_Did I remember to leave him lunch? _

_Hmm…what to make for dinner…_

_Nothing with peppers…something sweet, maybe…_

_Wait…WAIT…! What the heck am I thinking?! It's like I'm turning into a frickin HOUSEWIFE!!!! _

_GRAHHH!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?! I AM __**NOT**__ GAY! I'M STRAIGHT!_

"…straight…straight…STRAIGHT!" Misaki suddenly yelled out, jumping out of his seat.

"Oi!" A book connected with his stomach and forced him back down. "Shut up!!"

"Thinking about Usami-san again, eh?" Sumi grinned. Misaki put his head down and groaned.

_I'm sorry, Nii-chan. I try so hard to be normal, I really do._

**Well...this was my first one. Please review! **


	2. Salamander

**Disclaimer: As stated earlier, I do not own Junjou Romantica. Nope, not one little bit. **

**Anywho, after that first one, I decided to write another short little bit of nonsense....so I asked a nearby friend for a random word. The following nonsense is a result of her poor decision in supplying me with a word! (Haha sorry Natalya.....see what happens when you do the things I ask?!)**

**Prompt: Salamander**

"Usagi-san…"

"Yes?"

"What is _that_?"

"A salamander."

"Er…where'd it come from?"

"I bought it online. You can buy anything with a computer."

"…"

"Do you want one? I can order another…"

"No, I'm good. What are you going to feed it?"

"…"

"Do you even know what it eats?"

"…"

"BAKA-USAGI!! IT'S JUST GONNA DIE IF YOU KEEP IT!! Have you ever even taken care of a pet by yourself?!"

"Yes."

"AND HOW LONG DID IT SURVIVE?!"

"He's still alive. I give him plenty of love every single day."

"What? Hey, Usagi-san…! No—I'm not a pet—!!! AAAAHHH!!!!"

The salamander was soon forgotten.

**I apologize....this one really is quite atrocious, isn't it? Well, please review, I suppose. And I'm sorry if there are long breaks in between each one of these....their frequency depends on my ability to concentrate and whether or not I can think of anything to write! And school, too. It tends to get in the way of things, doesn't it? Haha! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Snow

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica. From now until whenever I stop adding to this, that fact remains true!!!!!!!**

**Well, anyway, this one is longer than the first 2....I just couldn't seem to make this one short. But oh well. *shrug* **

**Prompt: Snow**

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Wake up!!" Nowaki jumped on top of the soundly sleeping Hiro. "Come on, Hiro-san!!"

"BWAAAHH!!" Hiro sat up and flung poor Nowaki off. "What the hell?!"

Nowaki bounched up and down on the end of the bed. "Come on, Hiro-san! Come look!" He grabbed Hiro's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"What? Nowaki! What are you doing?!"

"You have to see! It snowed last night!" Nowaki's face was lit up like a child's on Christmas. He dragged Hiro to the door and pulled it open.

"Of course it snowed--it's winter! WHOA!" Hiro yelped as the cold air hit him.

Outside, the whole world was **_white_**. It had already been snowing the day before, but the snowfall during the night had covered all the cars and made buildings look like they were sinking into the ground. And it was _still_ snowing.

Hiro just stared. "Whoa....."

"Isn't it great? That other professor called--"

"Miyagi?"

"Yeah. He said classes have been cancelled today because they can't get the roads and tracks cleared fast enough!" Nowaki shut the door and wrapped his arms around the shivering Hiro. "I don't have to go to work, either, so we can spend the whole day snuggling inside where it's warm. What do you think, Hiro-san?" He pressed his lips gently to the top of Hiro's head.

Hiro shivered again, but not from the cold.

**Ahhahahahaha! I don't know why, but reading this over, it just makes me laugh! I'm such a dork..... But anyway, please review!**

**ALSO, I JUST REALIZED that all 3 of these first chapters....start with the letter S......what is up with that?! And the prompt I was thinking about today....also starts with an S!!!! Haha! Anyway......just ignore my ramblings......*retreats back to the shadows from whence she came***


	4. Love

**Ah, Financial Literacy....most of the things I've written have begun (and sometimes ended) as I struggle to stay awake while learning to pay my taxes and mange my money. I hate that class. ^^; Yea.....anyways, i started this one while i was sitting in Financial Lit (which is my 5th hour and the hardest to sit through since it's the last class of the day).**

**Prompt: Love**

_Beep._ "Hello?"

"I love you, Misaki."

"Aargh!" _Beep._

* * *

_Bzzzzz. Beep._ "What?"

"I love you, Misaki."

"Stop it!" _Beep._

* * *

_Bzzzzz. Beep._ "What?!"

"I love—" _Beep._

* * *

_Bzzzzzz. Beep._

I LOVE YOU MISAKI.

**_Delete this message?_**

**

* * *

**

_Bzzzzz. Beep._ "Usagi-san, I'm going to throw my phone away if you don't stop calling me! Can't I eat my lunch in peace?!"

"..."

"Usagi-san?"

"I love you, Misaki." Doooooo-doo-doo-doo.

Misaki stared at his phone. "...he hung up on me."

"You seem disappointed," Sumi observed, taking a sip of Misaki's drink.

"No! He's driving me crazy!"

"He loves you a lot, it seems."

"So I've heard," Misaki grumbled.

***cough* So, well, yeah.......review please! **

**Oh, and I lied! I said that the next one I was working on started with S....but it's an L.....haha! (there was actually one before this that I deemed too retarded to post....it started with a V......:D )**


	5. Bad Dream

**Sadly, this site has been blocked on my school computers.....so updates will be fewer and farther between.....*dejected sigh* But I'll try to get on the computer in other places more often! I don't often have much time on my home computer, so I would normally update at school. But apparently they decided that the site was categorized as *air quotes* "adult." I understand that, but it doesn't make me any happier that it's blocked! Dang you, school computer people!!!! *shakes fist angrily* **

**Prompt: Bad Dream**

Misaki walked into the apartment to find the demon professor sitting on Usagi's lap. Both of them had their pants undone and they were breathing heavily.

Misaki dropped the bag of groceries he was holding. "U-u-usagi-san? W-what's going on?" He stumbled over his words, his mind seeming to freeze up.

"What does it look like?" Usagi wrapped his arms around Hiroki. "Now, leave us alone."

"But I…I thought…"

"You thought I loved you, right?" Usagi laughed. "Who could ever love you?" He laughed again and Demon-Kamijou joined in.

Misaki was sinking quickly into a deep despair. The world was getting dark…

"…saki….Misaki….Misaki!"

Misaki opened his eyes to see Usagi looking down on him. "U-usagi-san?"

"Were you having a bad dream? You were thrashing around in your sleep."

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. "No, it was nothing. Sorry I woke you up."

Usagi put his arms around his young lover. "I love you, Misaki," he whispered softly.

_It was only a dream…_

**So, yeah. This, again, came to me in Financial Literacy. (YES! THAT CLASS IS OVER AND I NEVER HAVE TO SET FOOT IN THAT EVIL CLASSROOM AGAIN!) *ahem* Excuse my psychotic happiness. It's kind of a weird.....but oh well. It took me about half an hour to write, 'cuz I kept nodding off, but I prevailed and it was completed! *applause* Yes, thank you, thank you. So, please review! *bow* Thanks!**


	6. Gray

**If you've read the 5 shorts that come before this one: CONGRATULATIONS! You have survived the nonsense that spews out of my head and onto my paper/screen (depending on where I wrote it!). If you're starting with this one: NO!!! GO BACK!!!!! READ THE OTHER ONES FIRST! Actually, I don't care what order you read them in. Do whatever you like! But anyway, I no longer have Financial Literacy, but I do sit around for an entire class hour not doing much of anything at one point in my day, and this short little.....thing.....is what resulted today! :D I had actually been thinking about this one for awhile and just couldn't get it to put itself together in my head......but it has finally emerged and is here for your reading pleasure! Or.....not. LAWL **

**Prompt: Gray**

"GRAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Nowaki dropped what he was doing and ran to the bathroom, which Hiro had entered just moments before. "Hiro-san?" He tried to open the door, but it was blocked from the inside. "Hiro-san? Hiro-san, what's wrong?"

"Go away!" Hiro's voice came from right behind the door.

"Hiro-san, come out! What's going on?"

"Leave me alone! This is your fault!!"

"What…?" Nowaki let go of the door handle. "My fault? What did I……..Hiro-san, are you pregnant?"

The door flew open and a shampoo bottle narrowly missed Nowaki's head. "I'M A MAN!!! HOW THE HELL COULD I BE PREGNANT?!"

"Well, when you said it was my fault…"

"LOOK!! Look at this! _You_ caused this!!" Hiro yanked on a section of his hair. "You and those damn college students!!!"

"I don't see anything—"

"It's there! Right there! Look!!" Hiro reached up and yanked Nowaki's head down to his level. "A gray hair! Right in the middle of my head!"

Sure enough, there was a single gray hair, unnoticeable amid all the brown.

Nowaki laughed. "Hiro-san, you can't even see it!"

"SHUT UP!! _I_ know it's there! It means….it means that….that I'm getting….old."

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki wrapped his arms around the dejected older man and pulled him in close. "One little gray hair doesn't matter. You'll always be cute and perfect to me."

"Shut up," came Hiro's muffled reply.

**So......yeah.....Hiro's having his midlife crisis! Lol. Actually the pregnant part got put in there because I was watching Kyo Kara Maoh! (a show I love and adore!) and Yuri's all like, "You're preggers?!" and it made me laugh! So I've had the word "preggers" stuck in my head.....and it somehow found it's way into this! (not the actually word, but that's what it is....) Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit! Please review!**


	7. 67

**I love how the weirdest things can spark a fanfiction......this one came about because I enjoy taking quizzes on Facebook. **

**Prompt: 67%**

"Sumi-sempai? What are you doing?"

"Borrowing your laptop; it's a really nice one."

"Be careful with it! Usagi-san is lending it to me and I don't need to owe him!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a quiz."

"About what?"

"You wanna take it? I just finished."

"But what is it about?"

"Take it and find out. I got 25%; see if you can beat that."

"Alright, I will! Move over!"

Click. Click. Click.

"These are weird questions. 'What is your favorite article of clothing?'"

"Just keep answering."

"Favorite color…" Click. "…favorite time of day…" Click. "…favorite fruit…" Click. "What is this quiz supposed to figure out?" Click. "Finished! Submit…see results…" Click.

"What's your percentage?"

"67%! Beat that!"

"Wow. That's more than half. Congratulations."

"Wait… 'You are 67% gay! Be proud and let your gayness shine!' What?!"

"The internet doesn't lie, Misaki…"

**I was telling my friend Mike about how I took a quiz and it informed me that my name is Hannah (which is totally wrong!) and it also told one of my guy friends that his lover of the day was a dude. Mike said to me, "The internet never lies!" So when I was typing this up, I remembered that so I had to add it to the end because it fit so well! I had already finished it by the time he told me that, but I'm glad he did because it made me laugh just by putting it in there....which is weird when I think about it. My own writing makes me laugh! LOL **

**Please review!!!!!**


	8. Introduction

**Hey! Long time no write fanfiction! LOL I really haven't been doing a lot of fanfic writing lately, but I was just in the mood to write something stupid today, so I started this...yeah...so, read it, I guess! :D**

**Prompt: Introduction  
**

Misaki opened the door to Usagi's apartment, returning from a shopping trip with a bag of groceries in hand. Taking off his shoes, he noticed an extra pair that didn't belong to Usagi.

"Usagi-san? I'm hom-MAAAAAHH!" He screamed and dropped the groceries; vegetables scattered all over the floor.

"What are you screaming about?" Usagi turned around to look at him from his seat on the couch.

Misaki didn't answer. His face was a mask of horror as he stared at the man sitting across from Usagi.

Kamijou Hiroki stared back. "Akihiko, you didn't say you said had someone living with you. It's Takahashi-kun, right?" he asked Misaki.

Misaki tried in vain to rearrange his face into a more pleasant expression. "He-hello, Kamijou-sensei."

Usagi looked surprised. "Sensei? Is he one of your students, Hiroki?"

"He is, as a matter of fact." Hiro looked at Misaki again, his eyes narrowing. "Takahashi...you're not Takahiro's brother, are you?"

Misaki was hesitant to answer, worried this was a test that he was going to fail. "Y-yes...?"

"Really..." Hiro looked Misaki up and down before returning his gaze to Usagi. "How did Takahiro's brother end up in your house, Akihiko? Babysitting?"

"Yes, actually. Takahiro got married and Misaki is staying with me while he goes to school."

"Takahiro got married?" This fact seemed to shock Hiro. He stared at Usagi as if he expected him to admit that this was a joke; Usagi said nothing. "Well, good for him." He looked at Misaki with a look that might have been pity. "Well, I have to get home. I'll see you later, Akihiko."

"You're welcome anytime, Hiroki. Stop by more often." Usagi stood up too and walked with Hiro to the door. Misaki moved quickly out of the way.

"Goodbye." Usagi shut the door behind Hiro. He turned to Misaki. "Why do you look so terrified? Is he that terrible of a teacher?"

"You have no idea! He's known as Demon Kamijou to every student on campus. Probably even some teachers! How do you two know each other, anyway?"

"We're childhood friends. We lived next to each other and went to school together for years. We graduated from the same university."

_That explains the pitying look. He understand exactly what I'm dealing with here! Wait….._ "GAH! NOW HE KNOWS I'M LIVING HERE!"

"Is that a problem?"

"YES! HE'LL JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS AND-!"

Usagi kissed Misaki, effectively shutting him up.

"The only conclusion he can jump to is the right one," he said.

**You're gay, Misaki. JUST DEAL. LoL**

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	9. Virus

**This one really is short! And prompted! A Prompted Short! ZOMG! I wrote this one...forever ago. But I just found it in my old binder and fixed a few things I didn't like...and now I suppose it's un-retarded enough that I can post it. This one kind of comes from personal experiences. LOL**

**Prompt: Virus**

"I'm home," Nowaki called, stopping to take off his shoes. There was no response to his greeting. "Hiro-san?"

In the next room, Hiro was hunched over his laptop, typing steadily, his gaze fixed on the screen.

"Writing a paper," he said shortly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Nowaki walked around him to the kitchen, ruffling Hiro's hair as he passed. "I'll make dinner."

It was quiet in the apartment, Hiro typing away while Nowaki chopped vegetables. After awhile, Nowaki stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Hiro-san, what would you—"

"No! No! No, no, no!" Hiro began typing and clicking desperately. "Noooooooo! Come back! MY PAPER! NONONONONONO!" He shouted and pounded angrily on the keyboard. The laptop only dinged in response.

"Um…Hiro-san?" Nowaki approached him hesitantly. Hiro stared blankly at the computer screen. "Are you okay?"

Hiro stood up abruptly and walked to the door. "Going to the library." He slammed the door behind him.

Nowaki looked at the laptop's screen. Declared in large, bright red letters were the words: VIRUS DETECTED! DATA LOST.

**Poor, poor, Hiro-san. Viruses are EVIL! I get them all the freaking time from certain sites. It makes my mother quite upset when i kill her computer 3 times a week. Though since I started using firefox a couple months ago instead of internet explorer, I've only gotten 1 virus instead of the usual 15 or so a week...yay firefox! :)**

**I think this is the worst one i've written so far...it was written in like 2 minutes, so that's not really a surprise... :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review! :):):):)  
**


End file.
